Kiss Me
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Under the milky twilight sky, there was really only one thing that Arthur Kirkland wanted.


**Hey guys! So I'm home sick from school today, so I decided to write a cute little story to make me feel better. This is inspired by the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. So without further ado, heres the story! Oh and please don't forget to review, it really makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Kiss M<em>****_e_**

The silence pricked his heart like a needle piercing fabric as he stared at his best friend. Oh, how could one human being be so perfect? The sandy blond hair, the gorgeous sky blue eyes that made him feel as if he was floating, the strong arms that wrapped around him so tightly, and the muscular chest his head would rest against.

How could one human being be so perfect, yet so dense?

Arthur Kirkland didn't know the answer to that question –a question which he had asked himself an innumerable amount of times– and the boy in question just continued to laugh at a joke he had heard from the silly American comedy playing on the TV.

How didn't Alfred F. Jones know that Arthur Kirkland wanted to kiss him? How didn't Alfred F. Jones know that Arthur Kirkland was completely and madly in love with him? Really, the blond was far too dense for his own good. If the Brit did say so himself, he thought he was being rather obvious about his feelings.

But of course, the American teenager just continued to go about his daily life, completely oblivious to the fact that for the last year and half, his best friend had just wanted to grab him by the collar of his bomber jacket and kiss him.

Time continued to pass, Alfred's blue eyes watching the comedy on the screen and green eyes watching him. Eventually, Alfred clicked off the television which forced Arthur to snap out of his little daze –his fantasy– of what it would be like to just lean over and kiss his best friend. His annoyingly attractive, kind, oblivious and painfully heterosexual best friend.

"Hey dude, it's gettin' late. I'll walk ya home, unless you're staying the night?" Alfred asked, his blue eyes sparkling in happiness and what almost seemed like hope.

But Arthur shook his head "unfortunately, I must be getting home now. Peter would probably begin to panic if I didn't come home soon, or if I wasn't there tomorrow to drop him off at his friends house."

Alfred nodded his head in understanding, knowing that Arthur's little brother Peter always came first before Arthur's fun. Of course, that was just the heroic big brother thing to do and Alfred knew that, he had done that multiple times before with his own brother, Matthew.

"Then I'll walk ya home." The American said with a wide grin.

Green eyes blinked owlishly. "Don't worry about that Alfred, it really isn't necessary. You don't have to walk me home. I can take care of myself."

Alfred pretended to pout. "I know you _can_, but I _want_ to walk you home. I know I don't have to, but I want to."

The green-eyed teen's heart began to pound louder, his cheeks heating up as he bit his lip. Arthur knew the other teen only meant it in the friendliest of manners, but Arthur couldn't help his heart beating faster when he heard those words, and he couldn't help the hope that made it's way into his chest when Alfred said he _wanted_ to. Alfred _wanted_ to walk him home. Alfred _wanted_ to spend time with him.

"Besides, that's what best friends do, right?"

Ah. Yeah. Right. Best friends. Best friends who never held hands and never fell in love and never kissed. Strictly heterosexual best friends.

"Well then, thanks Alfred." Arthur forced himself to say as he got up from the comfy couch, cracking his neck as he grabbed his jacket off the arm of the couch. "Shall we be going?"

Alfred flashed a bright grin that made Arthur's heart continue to pound painfully in his chest.

Not saying another word, the two blond males made their way out of the Jones' home, stuffing on their jackets as they made their way down the streets that were barely illuminated by the streetlights. It was mid-summer, yet there was a wind blowing that made it necessary to wear a light jacket, although this evening had a particularly clear and beautiful sky.

The stars shined brightly, each twinkling in the sky like shards of amber and citrine. The grass was full and lush. The grass blew slightly in the soft wind, sending that comforting scent of freshly mowed grass to their noses. They continued to stay silent, and Arthur choose to use this time to stare at his companion who was walking slightly ahead of him, his golden hair glowing in the dim light, like an angel's halo.

But oh, Arthur could picture it now, what it'd be like for him and Alfred to go on a date. Alfred would wear _those_ shoes. The particular shoes that he had gotten for special occasions only and never wore otherwise. They were leather, a warm brown color that flattered Alfred. And Arthur would wear _that _shirt, a green button-up shirt that was his favorite because every time he wore it Alfred would stare at him a bit longer, with a bit more intensity, and Alfred had always said he looked good in that shirt, had said on multiple occasions that it complimented his eyes.

The stars continued to glimmer in the dark sky, and oh how Arthur just wanted Alfred to pull him in for a kiss in the milky twilight. On the date imaginary-Arthur and imaginary-Alfred were going on, Alfred would lead him to the moonlit floor, and they could dance the night away, even if there was no music besides the sound of their pounding hearts and the whisper of sweet words.

And then Alfred would lift his open hand, and strike up a band. They would continue to dance, and Alfred would make a joke about how he was glad he wore his special shoes on their date, and he would hold Arthur just a little bit closer in his arms.

But back in reality, fireflies were the only ones dancing. They flew through the air, the glow from their lights illuminating the space around them, spinning and twirling through the sky as if trying to preform. A gasp fell from Arthur's lips, and his green eyes sparkled in wonder. They were stunning, their lights glowing brightly against the dark sky and the blades of green grass. The Brit noticed that Alfred also had a bright smile on his face as he glanced around at the small insects that were buzzing about happily as he stretched his hand out to touch one. The light from the fireflies reflected off Alfred's glasses and the silver moon was sparkling, and Arthur swore that nothing else could be more perfect in that moment.

He was standing under the gleaming stars, the fireflies were dancing and the moon was sparkling. And of course, he was with the boy he loved more than anyone. And as Arthur glanced at the scenery around him once again, a smile spread across his lips as he realized there was no one else he'd rather see this sight with than that of Alfred F. Jones.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred began, breaking the silence as he stared at his own shoes. "I uh- I wanted to tell you t-that I..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Never mind."

"Are you sure, Alfred? Is something bothering you?"

Alfred gave a shaky laugh. "Nah bro, don't worry about it. It's not important anyway." And then the bespectacled boy looked back at the fireflies, silent once again.

Another few moments passed in companionable silence before they began walking again, and Arthur couldn't help but wonder why the American was being so silent. Perhaps he found this silence to be comfortable as well? Perhaps he had a lot on his mind? Or maybe he was just enjoying the scenery like Arthur was. It was unusual for the bespectacled boy to be quiet for so long, but not unheard of.

The only thing that could make this moment more perfect was if Alfred finally kissed him.

They could kiss by the broken tree house in Alfred's yard that the two of them had built long ago while they were children with the help of Mr Jones. In his head, Alfred was swinging him on the old tire that was hanging from an old branch of the big oak tree in Alfred's backyard.

It would all be so perfect.

Alfred abruptly stopped in front of him, quickly turning to face the shorter boy and Arthur quickly had to come to a halt to avoid crashing into the other boy. "Alfred, are you alright?" He asked, his accent thick as his thick eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"Uh, yeah, I'm..." Alfred nervously cleared his throat before continuing "I'm fine." He shuffled his feet against the sidewalk, ruffling his hand through his sandy hair. "I just uh, kinda wanted to tell you something..."

"Yes? What is it?"

Bright blue eyes looking to the side, the ground, the sky, anywhere but Arthur's face. And Arthur could've sworn he was hallucinating, but was that a blush on the self-proclaimed hero's face? Alfred cleared his throat once more, his nervous blue eyes finally meeting Arthur's confused green orbs.

The silver moonlight continued to sparkle and the fireflies continued to dance as Alfred steeled his expression, making him look more serious than Arthur had ever seen him before. Arthur almost would've been concerned, if it wasn't for the pink blush coloring Alfred's tan cheeks.

"I like you, Arthur!" The words fell from the bespectacled blond's lips quickly, suddenly, like a bolt of lightning but with the soft sincereness of a budding rose. "I really, _really_ like you!"

Arthur's jaw fell open and he thought his heart might just jump out of his chest, or cease beating completely. This couldn't be happening. The boy he had been in love with for a year couldn't possibly be confessing to him, tonight of all nights.

"Please, Arthur..."

But he was.

"So, uh, Arthur do... do you like me too? If you don't, I promise I won't bother you again. I just wanted you to know that..." He paused, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, "that I really _really_ like you, and I have for a long time now."

And it was in fact tonight of all nights that beneath the milky twilight, a bright, genuine smile graced Arthur's lips as he smiled up at the taller boy before saying the words that had been on his mind all night.

"Alfred, shut up and kiss me."

And Alfred did.

**_End_**


End file.
